Clube da Noite
by dango-sempai
Summary: Há três coisas que você deve saber sobre a gente: Um, a maioria de nós não tem o menor juízo. Dois, nosso trabalho com certeza é um dos piores do mundo. E três, tudo aquilo que você pensava ser imaginação, é real. Sorry. Fichas Abertas


Mais uma fic de fichas aqui no fanfiction! As coisas que vocês precisam saber estão aí embaixo. Divirtam-se!

_**Summary:  
**_  
Nosso gênio de temperamento exótico, Komui Lee, fundou um clube no colégio em que estuda. Um clube para os caçadores de criaturas malignas, que a maioria das pessoas pensa que existem apenas em filmes de terror, se juntarem para participar de missões juntos. Com medo de que fossem descobertos, o nosso fundador colocou no clube o nome de Clube de Mangás, para mascarar suas intenções. E, de um jeito ou de outro, certas personalidades interessantes acabaram chegando até lá.

_**As Classes: **_

Na história, o pessoal está dividido em três categorias, os Humanos, os Semi-Humanos e os Não-Humanos (Aka criaturas das trevas).

_Humanos:_ Eu e você. O pessoal normal, comum, sem poderes especiais, mas que pode bem ser a salvação da pátria num momento de crise. Por não terem poderes, são os que mais usam armas como estacas, sal, alho, ferro, água benta... Não é por ser normais que são inúteis, lembre-se disso.

_Semi-Humanos:_ Pessoas "especiais" por assim dizer. Médiuns, Feiticeiros e Amaldiçoados são bons exemplos dessa galera. Idênticos a humanos comuns, só que com poderes mágicos. Podem parecer legais, mas dons podem ser problemáticos, maldições têm seu preço e a magia pode ser muito, muito perigosa.

_Não-Humanos: _As criaturas das trevas, por assim dizer. Os alvos do pessoal do clube, ou até parte dele. Vampiros, lobisomens, fantasmas, youkais... A variedade é grande. A maior parte do período noturno de aulas é composta por gente desse tipo.

_**O Clube:**_

Basicamente os exorcistas e mais algumas pessoinhas-surpresa. Sob o jugo tirânico de Komui, esse é o pessoal que vai pra noite caçar. Se você gosta de filmes de terror, aventuras, e não é daquele tipo de gente que fica sem ação em frente ao perigo, é exatamente aqui onde você deve estar. Lembrando que não existem inocências, okay?

Número mínimo de fichas: Cinco.

_**Os Aliados:**_

Bem, a maior parte dos caçadores não resiste muito tempo sozinha. Além disso, nem todo mundo tem acesso a coisas como fichas da polícia ou da prefeitura. É por isso mesmo que a nossa galera tem aliados.

_Noés:_ Isso mesmo, você não leu errado. Os eternos inimigos dos Exorcistas agora são aliados, e os nossos heróis precisam MESMO deles. Afinal, onde mais se conseguiria achar coisas como essência de beladona, relatórios policiais, medalhas metamórficas e estacas de madeira há um preço relativamente baixo? Somente na Arca de Noé, é claro. Atualmente eles estão precisando de pessoal, então se você quer receber um belo ordenado e entrar em contato com coisas e pessoas exóticas, as portas estão abertas para você.

_Nem Aqui, Nem lá: _Não são aliados, e também não são inimigos. Podem estar lá apenas pra encher o saco, ajudar de vez em quando, dar informações ou só confundir a cabeça da galera. Se você é uma pessoa que não gosta de se prender, então esse é o grupo especial para você.

Número mínimo de fichas: Sete.

_**Os Inimigos:**_

Se temos mocinhos, temos vilões. Conheça quem normalmente se opõe ao Clube:

_Animadoras de Torcida:_ As famosas garotas mais populares da escola, todas cirúrgica e quimicamente idênticas. Seu passatempo é se opor a qualquer coisa remotamente nerd, e um Clube de Mangás chefiado por alguém como o Komui se encaixa exatamente nessa descrição.

_Clube de Ciências:_ Para esse pessoal, mangás e criaturas das trevas são coisas inúteis. Então, eles dedicam seu tempo a tentar destruir o clube de mangás. Pena que o robô-espião que construíram não seja... Muito eficiente.

_As Criaturas:_ Chegamos a um ponto mais sério da história, pois foi pra lutar com esse pessoal que o honroso clube foi criado. De fantasmas a vampiros, passando por lobisomens, feiticeiros, monstro do lago Ness, sereias e leviatãs, o que você imaginar que não passa de imaginação, e na verdade se esconde nas trevas.

Se você gostou de qualquer das descrições acima, então pode mandar uma ficha com a sugestão de algum vilão ou vilã. Ao contrário das fichas para aliados e membros do clube, essas vão estar abertas ao longo da fic, pois a nossa imaginação não é de ferro tá gente.

Número de Fichas: Não determinado.

_**As Fichas:**_

Nome (Especifique se está na ordem ocidental ou oriental, por favor)  
Idade (Coloque a real e a aparente nas criaturas não-humanas)  
Sexo (Sempre tem gente que confunde)  
Espécie: (Humano, Vampiro, Lobisomem, Feiticeiro... Vale tudo. Quanto mais criativo, melhor, mas não esqueçam que ser normal também tem vantagens)  
Ocupação (O que você faz da vida? É estudante? Trabalha na escola? É empregado pelos Noés?)  
Personalidade (Duh. Lembre-se que persos perfeitinhos não serão nem lidos. Pessoas tem qualidades, mas defeitos também)  
Descrição (Seres humanos normais não costumam ter olhos exóticos, como prata, dourado ou vermelho. Seja condizente com sua condição)  
Passado (Sua vida até o momento em que você entra no clube, a partir daí nós assumimos)  
Habilidades (Seus poderes. Também coisas que você sabe fazer, como escalar, tricotar e assobiar enquanto chupa cana.)  
Limitações (Troca equivalente, pessoal. Todo poder tem seu preço. Esse é o local para colocar medos e fobias, problemas de saúde, fraquezas de sua criatura, entre outros.)  
Relacionamentos: (Aqui você diz como lida normalmente com as pessoas ao seu redor)  
Par: (Mínimo de três opções, seja condizente com a personalidade do seu personagem)  
Curiosidades (O que não coube aí em cima, mas que você acredita que nós deveríamos saber)

Para fichas que concorrem para membros do clube, têm essas opções extras:

Por que entrou pro clube? (Para todos, esse é um "Clube de Mangás". Por que diabos você entrou nele?)  
Quando deseja/como deseja aparecer? (Desde o primeiro capitulo, a partir do segundo, quer ser primeiro inimigo, ou um aliado ocasional? Você manda)

Para fichas que concorrem para o cargo de inimigos, tem essas opções:

Por que você entrou para as animadoras de torcida/Clube de Ciências? (A mesma coisa da ficha acima, ok?)

Caso você seja uma criatura mágica

Por que você começou a matar/perseguir alguém/ etc? (Você deve ter chamado a atenção da galera por alguma razão, meu amigo. Diga qual)

_**Opções de Par:**_

_**Allen Walker, 15 anos – Reservado para uma das autoras… Desculpa.**_

_**Kanda Yuu, 19 anos.**_

_**Cross Marian, 24 anos.**_

_**Lavi, 18 anos.**_

_**Arystar Krory, 19 anos.**_

_**Road Kamelot, 15 anos.**_

_**Fo, 16 anos.**_

_**Bak Chan, 18 anos.**_

_**Lenalee Lee, 16 anos. – Um aviso aos garotos que pensem em pedir ela: Há grande chance que a personagem não chegue viva ao final dessa fanfic. Então, reflitam bem.**_

_**Komui Lee, 19 anos.**_

_**Miranda Lotto, 19 anos.**_

_**Jasdero, 17 anos.**_

_**Devit, 17 anos.**_

_**Lulubell, 21 anos.**_

_**Mimi, 15 anos.**_

_**Tyki Mikk, 23 anos **_

Para quem não quer um desses, ou que não tem três opções, ou por que ainda te deu na telha, você pode mandar a ficha de um OC, escolher um dos nossos OCs (que vocês verão no primeiro capitulo) ou simplesmente ficar sozinho.

_Então é isso, galera. Esperamos que vocês gostem do nosso trailer e da nossa história. Manteremos as fichas abertas por duas semanas, e se mais ou menos até o dia 31 (Halloween) tivermos fichas suficientes, colocaremos os escolhidos no ar. Senão, a gente estica o prazo mais um pouco. _

_Sejam bem criativos e... Até logo!_

_As Autoras._


End file.
